The Dissolving Mist: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V "Ever since Atalanta is back in the underworld, we noticed a dramatic change in the mist. It's dissipating, and the mortals are now panicked about what they saw." Chiron explained. "And ever since, demigods are in hiding, and more demigods are brought here for safety. I'm sure the hunters of Artemis would also be in hiding as well." I couldn't agree more. I knew killing Atalanta would be a very bad mistake, especially when she already lived for another 30 years, that gave her more than ample amount of time to tie the mist with her life force, so when she dies, the mist dissolve into nothingness, and that would spark a global war between the mortals and the gods. "So, what should we do now?" I asked Chiron. "I will assign you on a quest to find out if there's any item that can bring the mist back again." Diana's P.O.V I have to be careful around here. I decided to stay low, near the forests in order to be not seen. If needed, I turn invisible and headed my way towards the beach. It's very hot here, and my body started sweating, so I went to the nearest bathroom, and put on the lotion just a little all over my body. This should keep it from sweating and keep my skin dry. Anyways, I tried to look for boats, and most of them are small boats that you have to paddle with. I'm looking for a rather larger boat that is resistant to small waves. I found the boat just for the job, and I used my hunting knives to cut the rope anchoring it to the shore, and I set off my journey to the Sea of Monsters. I power jumped into the boat, and turned visible and set off a journey to the Sea of Monsters. I encountered some sea monsters in the ocean, and some of them are quite hideous, such as the Loch Ness monster like monster. They are just like the usual monsters. I fired an arrow at its neck with maximum draw weight, and it lodged deep into its neck. It didn't kill him, but it's more than enough to make the monster flee in pain. I continued the cruise, and this time, it's the crabs, and I have to get past them fast so they won't be able to get on this boat easily. I continued to cruise along with the boat, and it's a breeze, but it's already about 18:00 so it would be semi-dark in here, so I have to watch where I am going as of now. To be honest, I prefer to swim it out here, since that would put me to the test of a new level of challenge. Instead of running on the ground, I would be swimming in the waters. But I'm not sure about this so I decided not to. The longest swim I have every attempted as of now is 100 kilometers non-stop. That took about 11 hours, and took almost all of my energy away. I'm sure I can improve it in the future, but not now. I have to save it for fighting Charybdis and Scylla later. Fortunately, there's a GPS system in the boat, so while disabling the alarm and turning off its auto notifications system, I activated the GPS system, and it turns out I'm nearing the Sea of Monsters. The Sea of Monsters itself proves a challenge to me. First of all, there's a cyclops named Polyphemus. Few was able to slay the monster yet, mainly because the cyclops had this golden fleece a few decades back, and the island stopped flourishing after the golden fleece is gone. Rumors said that the island of Polyphemus is no more, but when I encountered him the last time, I slew him, but My fears could be true when he reformed already, and he could be with the golden fleece now. If he is with his golden fleece, then I would have to face him the hard way. I cruised for another 20 miles, and it's already pitch black in here, so I decided to sleep for the night. Dreams found me, and I was dreaming about the 5 locations of the gemstones. They are colored red, blue, yellow, green, and silver, plus an additional silver gemstone, but that was optional to get, but I really have to get it since I know it will boost all of my attributes very high. And if the golden fleece is still available, or if the gods sent another golden fleece, I also need to get it. As of now, my hunter skills are already incredibly high, and I changed my dream into when it's the year 4200. I would be two million years old by then, and I just imagined if I could just serve Artemis all my life, and remain chaste forever. Going to dangerous quests always have been thrilling, but sometimes, I need companions as well, and that's why I take a break every century or so, but life as a hunter had never been easy. I also dreamt about the camp getting attacked, and Josh, Stephanie, Adam, and Gary were assigned to do this quest also. Gary is a son of Artemis, so we both can actually get along nicely. But Stephanie... there's something about her that I don't like. At times, I kinda sense her presence around here somewhere, as if she's watching me. After I cast a spell that prevents her from watching me, her presence disappears just like that. After that, there's no more presences around here, and I'm guessing that the spell really works. I can't believe how easy to cast that spell, but it really took a lot of time for me to craft that spell. I dreamt closer to the entrance, which is through Charybdis and Scylla. I just hoped I was ready for this. I woke up, and immediately looked at the time in the boat, and it says 06:00. I guess I had slept enough. I continued to cruise to the Sea of Monsters, and I saw something about 20 miles from here. It looked like a figure that I had seen from my dream. They're the monsters guarding the entrance to the Sea of Monsters, Charybdis, and Scylla. Just then, I saw a ram (male sheep), and as I noticed, it wasn't just a ram. It was a golden fleeced ram. As it flew, it radiated warmth, healing, powerful nature magic. I'm sure I would be able to harness that power or just keep it with me if I wasn't able to harness it. I followed the golden fleeced ram with my cruise boat until at the last moment, when it reaches the border where Charybdis and Scylla is, the ram flew up out of reach of both Charybdis and Scylla. It was a close call, and if both monsters ever get their hands on this golden flying ram, they would be prosperous and linger there for eternity, while watching incoming ships drown in their circle of doom. I prepared my bow and arrow, and as we're nearing Charybdis and Scylla, I drew my arrow just in case any monsters attacks. I'm trying to not get too close to Scylla because I know too well how fast Scylla attacks. Josh's P.O.V Chiron has assigned me, Stephanie, Adam, and Gary a quest. It was a quest to find out the solution to the dissolving mist. Mary decided to back off from this quest because she thinks it would be too dangerous to travel without the mist around. People would come attack her a lot of times. I decided to trace Diana's whereabouts, and I figure that she must have ran her way across Miami, and since we didn't have stamina like hers, we decided to use a car to go to Miami beach. The road wasn't really crowded, and that gave us a clear path straight to the beach in Miami. It took about 2-3 hours of driving to reach Miami. We looked for a cruise boat, and we found one, and we used that cruise boat to go after Diana, and finally finding out how to stop the mist from dissipating. It took ages for us to go to the Sea of Monsters, but I'm sure sooner or later we can reach there and intercept Diana on her way. I haven't seen any signs of the entrance to the Sea of Monsters, so we decided to take a nap. Diana's P.O.V I tried to sail near Scylla, since I know Charybdis just sucks and hurls things from her mouth, and as soon as I neared Scylla, it's heads began to pounce on me incredibly fast. Thankfully, the centuries of experience had made me move incredibly fast to fend off Scylla's attacks, and so I was able to stab two of Scylla's heads using my hunting knives very quickly and after that, Scylla decides to leave me alone. After that attack, I was anticipating more attacks from monsters, considering that this is the Sea of Monsters, where monsters, ranging from ancient to modern, are found here, and they're swarming like they inhabited the entire ocean in this triangle. More monsters attacked, and I started fending them off with my arrows, since they attack from far range. They are never ending, so trusting my judgement, I fled the oceans and headed to the islands, but there will be where the Sirens are, so I put my earplugs on so I wouldn't hear the sirens singing. It was an eerie silence, and after I have passed the Sirens, I saw the Island of the Sea of Monsters. This is it. I have to heighten my guard here since millions of monsters are crawling in this very place. I heard from Julia that a group of demigods are stranded here and stymphalian birds are swarming on them. Their numbers are in millions, not thousands, not hundreds, but millions. This could mean that the birds are hiding all over the island, and it's best not to disturb any of the birds or stay away from the birds. I walked around, and I saw some birds resting in their nests. Perhaps it's the Stymphalian birds season in the Sea of Monsters, and so the other monsters are being less competitive. I walked deeper, and looked for a nature gem around here, since I can sense it really much. I can sense the gem is around here. I kept looking around for the gem, and since the gem radiated magic quite powerful, I figure it would be obvious to me, and as it turns out, it was quite obvious, since the gem is just at the top of the tree. I remembered killing Polyphemus the last time I went here, so I can continue my journey without the fear of getting eaten by Polyphemus. I looked around, and there are many trees around this place. And the green gem is just a few hundred meters. I sprinted towards it, and grabbed the gem from the ground and returned to the boat. But by then, the stymphalian birds are starting to gather up. I noticed they're forming a formation, and soon or later, they're going after me, so I sprinted as fast as possible towards the beach, and by then the birds have reached millions in numbers and they're all coming up from the trees, rocky cliffs and houses on the island and started chasing me. I fired one explode on contact arrow at the birds and that bird exploded along with the birds within 4 meters of it. That disorients the birds a little, as I continued my way towards the shore, and as soon as I reached there, I jumped on my boat and started the engines and cruised away from the Island. "Alright." I muttered, grabbing my checklist. "Bermuda Triangle is done, and now next, the Himalayas." Josh's P.O.V We have reached the Island, but there's no sign of the gem yet. "Looks like Diana got to it first." Stephanie told me. "I was obscured of my vision about this place a few moments ago." "Did Diana obscured your vision?" I asked her. "Apparently, yeah. Now her obscuring magic has gotten wider in radius, and now I wasn't able to see the African continent. Now, around Asia." "Maybe that's where Diana went? But we have to be careful." I told her. "She's very powerful." "I kinda wished I could bypass her magic, but focusing was made so hard for me, so I wasn't able to focus on her." "I'm guessing Diana went to the Himalayas? I could..." Suddenly, Stephanie held up her hand. "Himalayas! That's it! There's another magic source! I can sense it!" Category:The Dissolving Mist Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction